


Postscriptum

by shiro_with_blueberries



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Masturbation, M/M, Nudes, You've been warned, i really don't know how to tag this, its just spicy I guess???, not described tho, not explicit, slight nsfw, spoiler of a kazu card, they send nudes and they're horny, tsuzukazu, tsuzukazuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries
Summary: Day 5: SelfiesTsuzuru and Kazunari exchange nice letters, and it's pretty clear something's going on between them. When provocative pictures are attached to the letters, it becomes even clearer.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	Postscriptum

Everything started when they accidentally exchanged apology letters. Tsuzuru told Kazunari to ignore his, because he was too embarrassed to deal with a response, but of course Kazunari would answer. After a while, they just wrote letters telling many things to each other, avoiding mentioning them in person just to keep them going on paper. It was weird, since they lived together, but also fun. It was like a secret between them, something given that they couldn’t see the end of. It gave them the feeling that they couldn’t lose each other again in that way.

Everyone could tell they were in a good mood around each other. They also started going out more, since they suddenly had a lot of stuff to talk about, and they would also spend lots of time together on the balcony while drawing or writing, respectively. Everyone could tell the mood was different whenever they were together, and everyone wondered what could be going on, even them. They were not the brightest when it came to guessing feelings towards each other, but it was kind of obvious. Though it was even clearer in their letters, which they started slipping under their doors only to get a fastest response. It was easier to flirt there, none of them would deny it. Plus, it was pretty exciting to have to wait for the other to give them a letter back to see the reaction, which was often kind of fake, since they would sound so confident but actually be a blushing flustered mess.

It ended up being kind of spicy after some time of wondering if it would really be okay. It was mostly Kazunari joking, making Tsuzuru frustrated and embarrassed whenever he read his words. What Kazunari wasn’t expecting though, was for Tsuzuru to follow his lead. They were both on the same mindset, the classic “haha just kidding”, but they would also get nervous whenever they were actually in front of each other. No one around them would guess how their letters were starting to get more and more shameless.

None of them were sure at what point of their relationship they were. Tsuzuru kept avoiding certain comments from the other, but whenever it was reciprocal, it fired Kazunari up so much. One day, Kazunari decided to go a bit further, just to try, to see where they were, even if it was just guessing. He waited impatiently for the reply to that letter which ended in a considerably bold way.

_“P.S. Too bad I can’t send you nudes in letters!”_

Muku told him he got one of Tsuzuru’s letters while he was away, and he almost jumped to read it. His roommate stared at him while he was rushing through it, looking for an answer, and he smiled.

“I think exchanging letters is so cute of you, guys!”

But in that very moment, Kazu got to the postscript.

_“P.S. What a shame. They would come handy in times.”_

He choked on his own spit and started coughing like crazy.

“Kazu? Are you okay?” Muku asked, clearly alarmed by that sudden situation.

“Yeah! Yeah, perfectly fine!”

A convincing smile put an end to Muku’s concern. Kazunari sat in front of his desk and the letter. His face was burning. He wasn’t expecting that. Well, he kind of hoped for it, but to think Tsuzuru wrote that for him… It turned him on like crazy and made his guts twist. But he thought of a possibility, one where Tsuzuru was still joking, because he would clown himself if he kept going with that and the other didn’t actually think of that in that way. He took his sweet time to decide whether he should laugh it off, do as though he hadn’t read it or actually bring it further. He really did want to keep that thing going, though. Maybe the risk was worth it in the end.

After some days, he decided to send a proper answer. He hadn’t been able to face Tsuzuru in that span of time, and Tsuzuru had also been avoiding him, overwhelmed by the self-awareness every time they were in the same room. He was getting anxious for the delay in the response, and Masumi was honestly tired of those long sighs and his suddenly blushing cheeks whenever he remembered something he absolutely didn’t want to know. By the way he desperately looked around every time he went back to the room he could tell what it was about.

“If you’re looking for the letter, it’s on your desk.” He commented from his bed, not even raising his glance.

Tsuzuru’s eyes started shining when they met the letter on the place Masumi said. He sat almost immediately but stopped to dedicate his roommate a piercing glance.

“You didn’t open it, did you?”

“I’d rather drink bleach.”

“Good.”

Tsuzuru turned around and went back to his business. His hands were shaking while reading the letter, much shorter than usual. It just felt like nonsense written to try to avoid making the post scriptum the only content on that paper.

_“P.S. Oho~ so it's like that? Hmmm I might think about it, then~ For now just have this, hope you like it!"_

With a confused frown on his face, Tsuzuru tried to find something else in the envelope. And he did. There was a folded paper which made his confusion grow even bigger. When he looked at its content, his eyes almost fell off. He made sure Masumi wasn’t looking when he unfolded it a second time. It was a picture of a little portion of what seemed to be Kazunari’s tummy. It was a clear tease. Tsuzuru took a deep breath and immediately started writing a new letter, even shorter than Kazu’s, face completely red and heart drumming through his whole body. He didn’t reflect that on his answer, though.

_“P.S. What am I supposed to do with this? I would recommend not offering things you’re too much of a coward to give.”_

“What? Coward?”

Kazunari was clearly fired up by those words in many ways. Even if he knew he kind of was, he was just testing the waters before making bolder moves. There was still a folded paper inside, but he only found letters when he opened it.

_“What were you expecting? Ask for it, maybe you get it.”_

Even if that tease clearly worked, his shyness made him softly chuckle after reading it many times. That was so out of character. Tsuzuru always got shy, so he wondered how hard it had been for him to write that. But he would take it as a green light to go further in that game. He wasn’t gonna keep faking that conversation was just a post scriptum and didn’t want to lose more time than necessary. He was aware he was acting on a whim when his letter consisted in scarcely two lines.

_"Ah~ how unfair. You get to have fun with my gifts but you're the one slacking off._

_I want to have fun too."_

And the response, to his surprise, came just the next day. He was scared of being too pushy but… well, he guessed they both were looking forward to it at the same level. Kazunari really hoped his provocation worked, so he waited until he was alone to open the letter. He was relieved to see it was closer to a simple note as well.

_“You need some references or something? I guess I can do that for you. Hope it's useful.”_

This time there was a real picture inside. Kazunari smiled, satisfied by the effectiveness of his actions, but almost fell down his chair when he saw it was Tsuzuru laying on his bed in underwear. Of course, he was the one taking the picture, so only his abdomen and his legs could be seen, but his fingers were raising his boxers just on the edge of something more to be seen. It left Kazunari speechless, breathless, shaking in excitement. His head was spinning in many directions, one of them being a proper response.

Tsuzuru was laying on his bed, trying not to think much about the embarrassment he put himself in. He could swear the worst three minutes of his life happened already, precisely when he had to print that picture. That was bad for his heart, really bad. And waiting for the next letter was slowly killing him. It was impossible to concentrate on anything else. A mix of too many emotions made his guts burn permanently. He was about to give up and look at Kazu’s picture again, which he hid under his pillow just in case, when he heard footsteps in front of the door. He thought Masumi was about to get in, but that didn’t happen. Puzzled, Tsuzuru peeked down, only to find a letter on the floor. He almost fell from the ladder while getting to it, and immediately opened it, concentrating on reading before unfolding the other piece of paper with obvious content on it.

_"How naughty of you Tsuzuroon~ But lemme be honest, your choice for underwear is terrible, so simple and humble. A bit like you. I like it tho, don't worry. But of course, I think you could change those, or better just take them off. Mine are better anyways. What do you think~?"_

The picture was perfectly and strategically cut, where almost his entire ass was exposed, and he was pushing down his black with chilli pepper drawings underwear. Tsuzuru closed his eyes and had to take a deep breath before opening them again. Gulping seemed almost impossible at that time. He knew Kazunari would hit him harder every time if they kept going, but he couldn’t hide how much he loved it. He wouldn’t hesitate on his comeback, though. He also had nice stuff to show off, or so he had been told.

_"Your words seem so confident about your underwear when you're clearly showing off other stuff. Not that I complain, though. Anyways, maybe those weren't my best pair. What do you think about these ones?"_

This time, the letter included a pic of the reflection of his back on the mirror, showing his wide back and nice shape. His free fingers were tangled on his hair, making his muscles tense up a little bit and his shape be even more defined. Kazunari had to hold onto his chair when he saw that. It wasn’t an ass, but the level of madness that back took him towards was very considerable. He knew it so well after countless times of staring at it and imagining him without that layer of clothes covering it. His tummy felt hot. He really, really wanted to do all sorts of things to him. He would be lying if he said he didn't use all those pictures properly. But every letter made him hungrier and hungrier. He kind of reflected that flooding desire on his next answer.

_"Waaah Tsuzurun so cooool~ Seeing this pic fills me with inspiration, you see. As an artist. You know what they say about white canvases, they should be painted with sensations, any kind. And I totes want to fill that one with scratches. Here's a lil present as a thx <3"_

And this time, he was no longer wearing any clothes on the attached picture. It was still a perfectly cut picture, where he showed his inner thigh, his lower tummy and his hand gracefully placed marking his nails in his own flesh. Tsuzuru massaged his forehead, trying to calm down. He couldn't. He wanted to touch the body he had in front of him, printed on paper in which he couldn't stop focusing. He was lucky he was alone at that time. He couldn't stop imagining those nails clinging onto his back, what secrets lied further in that picture, or how exactly did Kazunari use his. He definitely was near his limit. Maybe it was time for him to stop being a coward while accusing others, he thought. Still, he had to seriously make up his mind before letting the next letter slide under his door.

_"I'm glad I inspired you. Maybe those scratches you talk about would suit me. Who knows? Also, I really liked that pic. It inspired me, too. My hands almost moved on their own. Too bad someone was using the printer, and I'm a bit impatient, so I wanted to answer as soon as possible. Oh, but if you want to see my body so bad, you could maybe come and see it by yourself sometime."_

Kazu suddenly felt extremely shy. That was so direct, more if he considered the fact that it came from Tsuzuru himself. There was no mistake. He wanted to go further as well, and he made it crystal clear. He shook his head, trying to focus. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing what he was doing, but that game lasted long enough, maybe. He grabbed another paper and wrote what was probably his last letter. However, he didn’t deliver it as he usually did this time.

The next day he was really nervous, praying for no one to notice how his heart ached every time he thought of Tsuzuru’s letter. Once he saw Tsuzuru, he jolted and immediately looked away. He patiently waited to gather enough courage to take his chance. It was difficult, though, considering how his mind wandered around so many other things, such as wondering if Tsuzuru was feeling the same as him only for being around each other, or if he noticed all the stares he was getting. He still tried to act normally, not knowing how no one seemed to notice how helpless he was.

After a long day of trying to do what he had planned, he got his desired opportunity. Maybe Tsuzuru stayed to clean the lounge on purpose for them to be alone, even if the tension was unbearable. Luckily, Kazunari was used to dealing with certain situations using the power of his usual noisy self. He got close to him from behind and dared hugging him, or rather pressing himself on his back.

"Sorry, there was a delay on the mail~"

That being said, he rushed out before Tsuzuru could catch a glimpse of the mess he actually was. Tsuzuru couldn’t react further than grabbing the letter that was in front of him out of nowhere. When he looked back at him, it was already too late. Blood was rushing through his veins as if it was lava. That was the first physical contact between them in that way, and it felt as such, but also as if they already knew each other a bit too far to be that embarrassed. He looked around before opening the envelope. Something fell when he took the piece of paper, but he wanted to read it first.

_"U know, Muku leaves tomorrow."_

If those words didn’t leave him breathless enough for what they meant, the thing that fell to the floor before was a condom. He rushed to pick it up and put it in his pocket, trying to control the dizziness that intense embarrassment was causing him. Biting his lower lip maybe too hard, he stared at the direction Kazunari left. So that was it. It was sad to think that their exchanging letters tradition may come to an ending, but he was pretty sure something good could start from that loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with Rory (@/PurisuRisu on Twitter) who also helped me a lot and even wrote some parts!!! Link to fanart below! Thanks to my beta as well, who helped me a lot once more! Also, there's this other fic with a similar premise, so if you liked it you could check it out! The feeling is different but I thought I might put the link as well since I liked it a whole lot!!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Rory's fanart: https://twitter.com/PurisuRisu/status/1352761071854104576?s=19  
> Tzkz fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915425


End file.
